The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
A technique has been known which corrects color contamination or random noise that occurs depending on use conditions of an image sensor onto image data generated by an image sensor used in an imaging apparatus (refer to JP 5425343 B2). This technique performs color contamination correction process of correcting color contamination and random noise correction process of reducing random noise in an optimum processing order to prevent degradation of image quality.